


The Moment We Were All Waiting For

by LQPC



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Some gays in space, a teeny weeny bit o tuckington, and their shippy friends, directly after season 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LQPC/pseuds/LQPC
Summary: How I picture Grimmons becomes canon directly after season 15. Or: A conversation, a kiss, and no one has any sense of privacy.





	The Moment We Were All Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> This is written like a script, aka. It has stage directions instead of more fluid descriptions. I picture this scene like I'm watching a regular episode, so the focus is far more on the dialogue than any movement due to the limits of Machinama.   
> This is my first and probably only fic. This is an idea I've had for way to long and I just needed to get it written out, and since I had it, I figured why not share it!

_(Open on the group standing in loose formation. Tucker begins walking towards the open bay of the ship, waving the other forward.)_

TUCKER: C'mon guys! Everyone on! The sooner we get going, the sooner we get to Wash.

_(The group files forward, save Simmons. Grif stops walking and turns towards him.)_

GRIF: Dude, come on.

SIMMONS: Grif I- I think I should tell you something. And uh. I. Well. I've wanted to say it for awhile, but it seems like every time I try I get interrupted by some new idiotic shenanigan or cruel twist of fate. But-

TUCKER: Guys! Come the fuck on!

SIMMONS: I... ugh, nevermind, lets just go.

_(Simmons begins to walk, this time Grif is the one that stands still)_

GRIF: Simmons.

_(Simmons turns back to face him)_

GRIF: They can wait.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Scene changes to a view of Tucker standing in front of the ships window. The camera is angled so that what is outside can not be seen.)_

TUCKER: What the fuck are they doing?

_(Jax, crouched, creeps into the scene, humming a theme song for himself as he does.)_

TUCKER: What the fuck are you doing? What the fuck is everyone doing! Wash is waiting for us!

JAX: Well, last time I tried to go for the closeup and it didn't work so well. I figured this time I'd go wide and just zoom. It'll be lower quality but I'm sure I can fix it in post.

TUCKER: What are you....

(As Tucker turns back to look outside, Camera cuts to a view as if we are watching Jax feed. The scene shows a zoomed in image of Grif and Simmon's helmets at their feet. As the camera pans up, just as it reaches shoulder level, the camera blurs as Tucker grabs Jax and shakes him, the feed now only showing Tuckers helmet.)

TUCKER: Oh my god! Oh my fucking god! Years! I've waited years for this!

(The angle switches back to the window view.  Other characters begin to enter the scene, their entrance marked by their first line)

DONUT: Whats all the commotio- hey! How come I never get invited to anything fun?

CABOOSE: Fun! I love-heeeeeeey. I never get to play that game.

TUCKER: Caboose its not a game, their-

SISTER: FUCK YEAH! I always knew big bro had game!

CABOOSE: Told you it was a game!

DYLAN: What's going- I knew it! Jax get ready to interview them the moment they get on, I am not letting this moment go to waste. 

CAROLINA: Wait.... they weren't.... together before? I know I joined late but I guess I just... they always seemed... wow.

TUCKER: Honestly, that's a hard question to answer.

BITTERS: What are you all- holy shit. Ho. Lee. Shit. Guys! Get in here! Jenson you won!

DYLAN: Won?

BITTERS: The betting pool

PALOMO: You weren't kidding!

JENSON: Ha! I knew it! Red team has eyes and ears everywhere. It was only a matter of time.

BITTERS: They really couldnt'a done this two day ago....

ANDERSMITH: Oh Please. I, for one, am happy for our captains. But... it would have been nice off they could have waited a week.

CAROLINA: Really? You too?

PALOMO: How could you not? Got one for Tucker and Wash too.

JENSON/BITTERS/ANDERSMITH: Palomo!!

JENSON: They aren't suppose to know!

TUCKER: Wait, what?

DONUT: You aren't fooling anyone sweetie. Put me down for a month, it'll take them some time.

CAROLINA: 50 says a week. 

TUCKER: Carolina! This is ridicu- oh no.

_(Sarge walks forward as the others did, everyone stops and watches him walk towards the window and scramble to block his view)_

SARGE: Whats all the hullabaloo soldiers

DONUT: Nothing Sarge, nothing at all.

CAROLINA: Just enjoying the view..

DYLAN: Wait why can't he know? You all had no issues watching them.

TUCKER: Oh, like you value privacy!

DYLAN: It's my job not to.

SARGE: Watching who?

JAX: Grif and Simmons kiss, don't worry I got it on tape... at least, I probably did. 

TUCKER: You idiot! Look Sarge their just-

SARGE: Who?

TUCKER: What?

SARGE: Who are Grif and Simmons kissing?

CAROLINA: I-wha- each other?

SARGE: Each other? Weird name.

DYLAN: What? No. Grif is kissing Simmons.

SARGE: You mean... Sister?

SIS: I know old dudes are suppose to be like blind and stuff but I'm standing right here.

BITTERS: Oh just let him see I can't take this.

_(Bitters shoves them aside and Sarge walks forward through the parted crowd. )_

SARGE: I always knew this day would come.

DONUT: You.... did?

SARGE: Yes. It was only a matter of time. Grif finally got so hungry, he's resorting to eating Simmons. Don'y worry soldiers, there's nothing we could have done.

TUCKER: Sure looks likes Simmons is having a meal of his own.

SARGE: ( _Choking back a sob.)_  That's my boy! Fighting until the very end.

TUCKER: Seriously! Sarge! They. Are-

CABOOSE: Uh... Tucker? What are they doing now? Don't they know it is still pants time. 

CAROLINA: What do you me- Oh god...

DYLAN: Jax turn the camera off! No one wants to see that!

DONUT: That's a pretty broad assumption.

JAX: Come on! Artsy movies always have at least one spicy scene like this!

TUCKER: Jesus, even I wouldn't do that.

SISTER: I dunno. Reminds me of... well a lot of times, there was that one time on the beach with the lifeguard whistle and-

BITTERS: HA! I win! Pay up fuckers!

CAROLINA: There was another betting pool?

JENSON: Of course! Kiss, uh.. that... and first real date.

ANDERSMITH: But date is far away in our polls.

BITTERS: (Grumbling) Emotionally stunted assholes.

Carolina: Um, Sarge?

SARGE: ....

TUCKER: I think we broke him

SARGE: Men. Women. Donut. I have been in the army a long time. I have watched people die, killed people, walked through ruined cities, and almost died myself. And I have never seen anything. That scarred me as much as this will.

ANDERSMITH: Sir, should I inform Grey we are... uh... behind schedule?

TUCKER: Oh yeah, I think we'll be here awhile.

 


End file.
